Goodbye Giles
by Julbie
Summary: Giles is leaving. He gives Spike a little fatherly advice. Set post S5. S/G friendship.


Ê  
Goodbye Giles  
  
ÊÊÊFanfiction ÊÊÊÊÊÊ-My Fics ÊÊÊÊÊÊ-Collaborations ÊÊÊÊÊÊ-Other Buffy/Spike Fics ÊÊÊÊÊÊ-Series ÊÊÊÊÊÊ-Challenges ÊÊÊÊÊÊ-Non Buffy/Spike Fics ÊÊÊHistory ÊÊÊLinks ÊÊÊLink to Me ÊÊÊUpdates ÊÊÊAwards Won  
  
ÊÊÊBack to Main  
  
ÊÊÊE-mail Hilary  
  
Ê  
Based on Spoilers of Giles leaving the show.   
  
Title: Goodbye Giles  
  
Subject: Giles and Spike talk. S/B shippiness.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no professional connection with the show. Joss is king.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goodbye Giles   
  
INT. GILES' APARTMENT - NIGHT   
  
Giles is packing the last of his bags as Spike sits on the sofa nearby. The other scoobies and Buffy have all said their goodbyes and Spike has volunteered, as the least emotional member of the gang, to be the one to take Giles to the airport.   
  
Spike: That the last of it?   
  
Giles: I hope so. I can't carry any more. The rest of the things I'll send for like we discussed.   
  
Spike: Do you really need to take all the furniture?   
  
Giles: Ungrateful prat! I'm giving you a paid-for condominium and still you complain.   
  
Spike: Just saying. It's not like they don't sell sofas in England. And this one's already contoured to my bum.   
  
Giles: (recoiling in disgust) Keep it.   
  
Spike: Can I have the matching recliner, too?   
  
Giles turns away, exasperated. He continues shoving things into a leather bag but something is on his mind. He stops abruptly and turns to face Spike again.   
  
Giles: Spike. I don't exactly know how to say this, so I'll just give it my best. Buffy. She trusts you. I'm not sure where along the line it happened, but it's quite clear that she does. And therefore, I am forced to do the same.   
  
Spike waits in surprised silence.   
  
Giles: But, I need to know. Do you really love her as much as you say you do?   
  
Spike: (laughing) What is this? Some kind of fatherly chat with the potential suitor?   
  
Giles: You daft git, do you really think I would give you license to put your hands on Buffy? You must be mad.   
  
Spike: (nervous) I--   
  
Giles: I merely want to make sure you understand that whatever feelings Buffy may have for you, she does not as yet return your attentions in that respect. And if all of this is just some ploy to get--   
  
Spike: (looking him in the eye) You know I love her. Just say what it is you want to say, Giles.   
  
Giles: (with difficulty) Right. She needs you. She doesn't think she needs anyone, and it's true for the most part, she doesn't. She certainly doesn't need me, else I wouldn't be leaving. But you are her equal. You can actually provide her with real help if you so choose. Fighting along side her. Keeping her... safe. (choking up) Spike, I'm asking you... to take care of her for me.   
  
Spike tries not to let the emotion overpower his voice. He wants his message to be clear.   
  
Spike: I would die for her.   
  
Long beat.   
  
Giles: (quietly) I believe you.   
  
After a moment, the two men break eye contact. Giles continues packing in silence for a while as it all sinks in.   
  
Spike: Giles?   
  
Giles: (clearing his throat) Yes?   
  
Spike: Did you say you think Buffy has feelings for me?   
  
Giles: (sighing) Don't be an idiot, you know she does. But again, that does not mean I approve of it and it does not mean you're allowed to touch her... EVER!   
  
A slow-spreading grin forms on Spike's face and he playfully punches Giles on the arm.   
  
Spike: You old softy!   
  
Giles: What? Stop that!   
  
Spike: Admit it, Giles. Something's changed. You're not as against it as you used to be. Come on.   
  
Giles: (flustered) I admit nothing. I'll only say that it wouldn't be entirely catastrophic if you and she... it's just that, circumstances being what they are, I think you might be good for one another but if I ever find out that you've hurt her I'll remove your bollocks with a rusty butter knife.   
  
Spike: (shrugging) Sounds perfectly fair.   
  
Giles nods firmly. He has said his peace. He zips up his leather bag and begins carrying it and another suitcase toward the door. Spike follows with a medium sized box and leather knapsack.   
  
Spike: Can I come visit you sometime? Be nice to see the mother country again.   
  
Giles: Of course. That might actually be pleasant.   
  
Spike: I'll bring Buffy with me... and the kids.   
  
Giles stops cold and turns around. The anger in his face melts when he sees Spike smiling back at him.   
  
Giles: You love pushing the envelope don't you?   
  
Spike: It's why you like me.   
  
Giles turns away, grumbling.   
  
Giles: I don't like you that much.   
  
Spike: Yeah, you do.   
  
Spike follows Giles out and closes the door to his new home behind him.   
  
THE END   
  
Ê  
  
© 2001 Death-Marked Love 


End file.
